Red Death
by Ahra
Summary: Jean Grey dies horribly. PWP. Warning: blood, violence, language


AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you are in any way fond of Jean, please leave now. If you are offended by character deaths, please leave. These stories are rated R because there will be violence, foul language, death, and more.  
  
These are a series of short stories showing the death of Jean Grey. I do not like the whore. I never have. A suggestion was put out that I write Jean's painful and permanent death and the suggestion was seconded so here is the first one.  
  
These will be sporadic at best. I have three other fics I'm working on and they take priority.  
  
MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: Jean and the X-men and their affiliates belong to Marvel, not me. Blood Sidhe belongs to another comic author, I don't know who. I saw his name and picture once and this character grew out of it. His history and various family affiliations, however, are my own.  
  
Anyway, here it goes.  
  
**********************  
  
Jean had was humming as she sat in front of her mirror, soft robe wrapped around her freshly washed skin. Picking up her brush she began to work on her hair, making sure it was silky soft. Scott was working late on paperwork and would not be to bed before midnight, which gave her more than enough time to go down and flirt with Logan when he came in for his evening beer. She smiled in pleasant anticipation. She loved Scott, she really did. He was reliable and steady but Logan was so tempting. His focussed mind, his barely restrained violence, all there asking for her to unleash it. It was her hand on the gate because, rough and wild as he was, he would never do anything she did not want. It gave her such a sense of power.  
  
Flipping her hair out of her face, she turned to study herself in the mirror and gave a gasp of surprise at what she saw reflected behind her. Her window was open and she was sure she had closed it. More shocking, the vines that covered the walls of the institute were coming through the open window, growing impossibly fast, almost as if reaching for her. She stood to walk over and close the window when a dark figure suddenly climbed through it, seeminng to simply emerge from the writhing vegetation. His skin and long curly hair was such a dark green as to appear black under anything but the direct light and his eyes glowed a greenish yellow. His mouth was twisted into an unfriendly smile and Jean prepared to scream.  
  
Before she could utter a sound, however, ivy wrapped tightly around her throat, crushing any sound and almost any breath. The figure stepped nearer to her as more ivy wrapped around the woman's body, binding her legs together and her arms to her body. Her mind desperately reached out, seeking someone, anyone, to come to her aid but found each X-man deeply asleep, almost as if in comas.  
  
It did not make sense. Who could possibly do something like that? The alarms should have sounded by now from the intrusion and Logan's healing factor would have been immune to any kind of nerve gas. Why couldn't she reach them? Desperately, she screamed and struggled against the tightening vegetation which caused the intruder to smile, revealing sharp teeth, his canines gleeming like fangs.  
  
"Frightening isn't it?" His voice was a soft baritone and he spoke in gentle almost amused tones.  
  
Jean felt her fear grow into sheer terror. *Damn it! Logan! Scott! Anyone! Please wake up, please.*  
  
He placed his index over his lips. "Shhhh, don't hurt yourself. It won't work. They won't wake up before I let them." His smile widened, laughing at a private joke. "No, not even your precious pet, Logan. He is immune to drugs, not magic. Oh and don't bother with your telepathy or tk, spells can take that away too." The stranger laugheded then and the sound caused her heart to freeze. "Now that we have that settled, we can come to why I'm here. You do want to know, don't you?"  
  
Jean found that the vines allowed her to move her head slightly and she nodded.  
  
"It is simple. I am here because I am a good son. You have hurt my mother very badly and I have come to make you pay."  
  
Her eyes stared at him in confusion and he smiled. "Ah, you don't know who I am, do you?"  
  
Jean shook her head.  
  
"Well, that's no real surprise. My mother was cast from the 'loving'," He sneered at this point but quickly schooled his features back to bland amusement, "embrace of the overly extened X-family before I was born. So, I was never introduced around. Besides, I will admit, I don't resemble my mother overly much and her, I hope, you will remember."  
  
Jean felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The vines were growing tighter, compressing her rib cage, giving her just enough air to live but not enough to take away the feeling of suffocating.  
  
"Let me tell you a little story. There was once a very strong, very gentle woman. She had everything a loving husband, a sweet, sweet son. Then one day, another woman appeared to her oh so loving husband and the inconstant man ran to the temptress without a second look, a second thought, abandoning wife and son in glee. Well the woman, hurt and confused, tried to keep her life together for her little one but that was not to be. The little boy was taken and no one knew where, not that the temptress or disloyal husband even looked. The woman, however, looked. She searched and searched, using whatever means needed, including a deal with the devil, wanting only her little boy back. See she had given up on the man when she saw him with his temptress, blissfully forgetting his duties and promises to the woman. Anyway, eventually, the son was found and she went to retrieve her child only to find out it was a lie, she was a lie. Tell me, does this story sound familiar?"  
  
Jean shook her head.  
  
"I am disappointed and I do hate to be disappointed. Well, one ending of the story goes that the woman in revenge on a world that had taken everything from her, child, man, life, identity, tried to bring hell to earth but was stopped by the temptress and the inconstant husband. The woman died that day. Do you understand now?"  
  
Jean shook her head again.  
  
The man shook his head. "I did warn you that I hated to be disappointed and now you must be punished."  
  
The vines around her lower legs tightened further, breaking the bones in both calves. Jean would have screamed if she had any breath and tears streamed down her face.  
  
"You killed my mother but you, in your arrogance, forgot the one truth of Limbo: All time and all space exist there. In another timeline, my mother did not try to bring hell on earth, instead rejecting this traitorous world and everything in it but even there you tormented her. You and Scott would not do what was necessary to take her son as your own but he would not give up his claim on the child either. My mother was not allowed to raise her own son because of you and your dear, sweet, inconstant, deceitful lover. He swore he loved my mother and he lied, just like you do." He stopped and lifted a dark eyebrow inquiringly. "Still no clue?"  
  
Jean tearfully shook her head.  
  
"Very, very disappointing but unsurprising. Why would an insensitive whore like you remember the people you're hurt? That would mean you had a concsious. Still you did disappoint me again."  
  
The vines around her legs tightened again breaking the bones in her thighs and she tried to scream again.  
  
The man stepped forward and gently gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Since you can not guess, I will tell you. I am called Blood Sidhe and my mother is the Goblin Queen Madelyne Pryor."  
  
Jean's eyes finally filled with understanding.  
  
"You remember her name, good. As I said, you killed her in this timeline but my mother lives on in Limbo and I have decided to give her a present for Mother's Day. When I was younger, I gave her cards I made with hearts. I am going to do so again only it will not be paper hearts. I grew up in Limbo and am very attuned to it. Through Limbo, I can reach anytime, anywhere and I am going to hunt you down, Jean Grey, in every time line you dare to show your deceitful face. I will find you and I will tear out your still beating heart so I can give my mother a very special card for Mother's Day, decorated with the hearts of her enemy."  
  
Jean tried to struggle again but the vines held her bound in place and soon she forgot to scream as she felt a claw cutting through her skin slowly, opening a shallow cut from along the bottom of her ribs. The claw then made a slow trip back cutting even deeper and Jean began to choke in her panic. The claw continued to stroke up and down her chest, slowly cutting deeper, layer by layer, but never lethal.  
  
Finally after an eternity of agony Jean felt his hand pushing into her body through the cut and her mind wished for oblivion to escape what was happening to her, the obscene feel of his hand moving slowly deeper into her body, pushing her organs aside almost gently until he found her heart. She was whimpering and sobbing, mind screaming and begging, unable to believe this was happening to her even as she felt a clawed hand gripping her heat.  
  
Blood Sidhe smiled down at her almost tenderly. "This is just the beginning, whore."  
  
A rough yank and her heart was pulled from her body as a final scream managed to escape her throat. Her blood covered heart was still beating, not having realized what had happened and Blood Sidhe quickly placed it in an obsidian box with gold inlaid symbols. He spoke a few words in a gutteral language and closed the lid of the box with a smile.  
  
Holding the dark container to his ear, he smiled at the screams coming from it. The spell had worked. Her soul was contained in the box, suffering the last sensations of her life, the moment he had ripped her heart out of her chest, over and over again, for eternity.  
  
He smiled to himself. One down, more to go. A flash of light and the man was gone as if he had never been leaving a vine covered corpse to be found by the newly awakened X-men. 


End file.
